PDA
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: Despite being the older of the two, Yagura is very...awkward when it comes to PDA, and Sakura just loves teasing him about it. No matter how sulky he gets afterwards.


_Everyone_ knew about their relationship, from Suna to cloud, especially considering how…unexpected it was.

Sakura Haruno, the next slug sannin, the Hokage's apprentice and loyal leaf Kunoichi.

Yagura, the 4th Mizukage, the leader of the bloody mist generation, current container of the three tailed demon.

It was extremely unexpected when Yagura first made his intentions known to the Hokage, the older woman's shocked outburst being heard throughout Konoha, all within hearing distance being informed of the details through her loud yells and the thuds that followed.

Sakura still remembered the looks of confusion and pity she'd gotten when she entered the village the next day, having returned from her mission slightly early due to the good weather. She'd been met with these glances the entire way to the tower, even her mentor looking slightly weary as she gave her report.

That's when she'd been told of the older man's request.

And despite everything, she couldn't find it in herself to get mad at him when he met her shocked form outside, his low voice formally requesting her permission to court her. He hadn't pushed, hadn't used his status or power to get her to agree. No, all he'd done is confess an interest and ask if he was allowed to pursue her.

And she'd said _yes_.

Because what did she really have to lose right now? It wasn't like anyone besides Lee had shown interest in her after Naruto and Hinata had gotten together anyway.

She was…tired of being alone.

* * *

She hadn't regretted it in the least. He'd been the perfect gentleman, never rushing her or pushing her to do anything. He was surprisingly sweet actually.

He'd buy her dinner at least three times a week, he'd pick her up after her shift, no matter what the time, and walk her home. He'd even train with her whenever they had the chance. Yagura was a very kind man, well, to her at least. Nearly everything about him was unexpected.

Especially how flustered he'd get whenever she did something in public, anything really, even just innocently brushing her hand against his.

She never did anything to intentionally fluster him, but sometimes…she just couldn't resist. His sputtering and utter loss of what to do always made her giggle to herself, which in turn would set him off into an indignant huff.

His pale cheeks would flush, his bright pink eyes would go wide, and sometimes she swore his already messy hair would stand on end. It was just so…cute.

She'd never tell him that though, because if he had even the slightest inclination of her calling him _cute_ of all things, he'd most probably sulk for days.

* * *

Sitting next to the slightly shorter man as they watched the villagers mull about aimlessly, Sakura let out a content sigh, watching another young couple flirt as they walked by, their laughing voices fading away as they got further from view. The pinkette watched them go, a small smile on her face as the guy grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her closer.

Yagura shifted next to her, drawing the pinkette's eyes as she turned to look at him curiously.

He never fidgeted like that, maybe something was wrong?

"What's up Yagura, do you have more paperwork calling your name?" She teased, leaning forward slightly so she was more on his level. His pink eyes watched her, his gaze shifting from her wistful smile to over her shoulder, the young couple turning a corner and leaving their view.

"Sakura…" He began, one of his hands raising slowly to cup her cheek, his face going red as she raised a brow in question. "I…I'm sorry if I'm not the most…attentive suitor you've ever had. I just find affection odd to express, I've never had to-"

"It's okay Yagura, I understand." Sakura interrupted, her own hand coming up to cup his own, her face leaning closer to his as her voice dropped lower.

He tried to pull his hand away slightly, his face darkening as his voice stuttered, his throat moving as he swallowed nervously.

"I-I just…I'm trying Sakura, I'm trying to get used to everything and I'm very grateful for your patience with me. I'd have never expected you to even give me a chance, and when you actually did, I'll admit that I was at a loss for what to do-"

Her green eyes hooded as he continued to ramble slightly, her hand still holding his to her face as he relaxed slightly.

That's when she leant forward and brushed her soft lips against his own.

His pupiless eyes went wide, gazing into her own in shock as she tilted her head and ever so slowly moved her lips, brushing softly against his as her cheeks flushed lightly.

This was...her first kiss.

Who'd have thought she'd be giving it to the rambling Ex-Mizukage of all people?

She pulled back after feeling his lips move against hers slightly, her eyes still half lidded as she watched his beet red face. His darkening eyes trained on her lips as she languidly tasted them with the tip of her tongue, her voice coming out low and breathless as she smiled.

"You…taste like tea Yagura."

**THUD**

And with that, the shorter man fell backwards, her concerned face the last thing his eyes caught before he met the ground, his nose bleeding heavily as his lips tingled.


End file.
